


Of Tails And Bunny Ears

by Ricksbowlegs



Series: The Hunter And His Prey [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bunny Ears, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: After two weeks of searching, Daryl finds exactly what he was looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Daryl found a plug bunny tail! Yay!!! I was in need to write some smut and to help me get my writing game going again since I'm going through a bit of a writer's block, I thought: Why not write a sequel to 'The hunter and his prey'? And since I couldn't find a reason not to, I wrote it. Hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd. All my mistakes.

It’d been two weeks since the night of the bunny ears and Daryl could not stop thinking about it nor imagining Rick wearing them. It was becoming a problem, in fact. 

At any time of the day and no matter what they were doing, even when they were discussing serious matters, Daryl’s mind would get all imaginative and he’d see those bunny ears neatly placed on Rick’s head as he talked. But that’d be nothing if it weren’t for his dick getting painfully hard, and his giant dick was impossible to hide when hard. The good thing was that Rick would immediately notice and do something about it, usually by getting down on knees or bending over for him somewhere. Whichever it was, Daryl was more than happy. 

It took him two weeks to find the damn plug tail, at least six runs and a close call with a walker. But he found it and it’d all been worth it. Not only that, there was a box full of kinky shit he’d love to try on Rick sometime, hopefully in the near future. 

“I thought you’d forgotten,” said Rick with amusement, picking the plug tail from the floor where it’d landed after Daryl threw it at the leader’s lap without warning and he jumped up from the bed thinking it was a dead animal.

“Forgotten?” Daryl puffed, “s’all ’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout fer the last two weeks. Found others too, but these seem to fit ya n’ match ‘em bunny ears the most.” 

Rick arched his eyebrows with interest; a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “So you’re sayin’ that for two weeks you’ve been picturing me naked?”

“Nah, m’ always picturing ya naked,” he confessed with a shrug, “but ya was wearin’ ‘em bunny ears an’ the plug tail now.”

Rick gave him a sly smile. “What are we waitin’ for, then?” 

“Take off yer clothes an’ get yer ass on the bed,” the archer instructed in that gravelly tone he knew Rick loved. 

“Bossy,” Rick teased, kicking off his boots and unfastening his belt. 

Daryl huffed, giving him a warning look. 

“So…is this the same context as last time?” Rick asked, smirking mischievously. “You’re the hunter and I’m your prey?”

“’Course,” Daryl grunted and fished out the lube from the drawer next to his side of the bed, “’cept this time, I already caught ya. s’ not like ya’ll be able t’ run ‘bout the room with this thing up yer ass,” he finished, waving the plug in the air, smirking when Rick licked his lips as he followed the thing with his eyes. 

“I could try,” Rick offered, cocking his head to the side.

Daryl considered the idea for a moment, his cock twitching at the mere image of Rick attempting to run or bounce with his ass full of plug and that furry, white bunny tail jutting out from between his pretty ass cheeks. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the task of coating the plug with a generous amount of lube. “Next time, maybe…when I ain’t ‘bout to burst.”

Rick smirked and nodded. Shedding off the last of his clothes, the leader bounced onto the bed (front first) and reached for the bunny ears to put them on, smiling playfully as he did so, then propped himself up on his elbow and resting his head on is hand, Rick flashed him the most suggestive grin he could muster; looking deliciously sinful with those damn bunny ears and his pale, round lil’ ass cheeks bare to Daryl’s hungry gaze.

“Are you done with my tail? Can’t feel like a proper bunny without my tail,” Rick teased.

“Ya gon’ be chattin’ all night, ‘cuz I got somethin’ right ‘ere I can use t’ keep ya quiet,” Daryl playfully threatened, bringing down his hand to cup his hard cock.

“Is that a threat?” Rick asked, licking his plump bottom lip invitingly. “Sounds more like a reward.”

“Take it however ya want,” he huffed and approached the bed with intent. Rick followed his movements carefully but still yelped when Daryl grabbed both his ankles and pulled, sliding him down the bed. Then straddling the back of his knees, he kept Rick effectively trapped between his thighs.

“Fuck,” Rick groaned as his hardening cock got squished underneath his body. 

“Bunnies don’ curse,” the hunter reproached and playfully smacked Rick’s left ass cheek. Rick jumped at the suddenness then mewled, adorably wiggling his ass. “Ya better stay in character or ya ain’t gettin’ any.”

“I’ll try my best, but I don’t promise anythin’,” Rick replied cheekily. “Can’t really concentrate with my ass full of cock.”

“Cock?” Daryl asked, lifting his eyebrow.

“ _Your_ cock,” Rick added, turning his head to smile at him.

“Good boy,” he praised, caressing the same ass cheek he’d smacked earlier. His cock would be the only cock Rick would ever need.

Pressing his hand between his prey’s shoulder blades, Daryl started caressing his way down Rick’s spine, tracing each bump with the fingertips of both his hands. The leader groaned and curved his back as his hands slid down to the small of his back where they stopped to massage the cute identical dimples with both thumbs.

“Daryl,” his prey mewled, arching his back upward to increase the pressure on one of his most erogenous zones. Rick whined in complaint as he abandoned the zone, for the moment to trail his hands down the curve of his prey’s perfect little ass. 

“Shit, Daryl, hurry up,” Rick huffed impatiently, breaking character. 

“wha’d I say?” he said, squeezing both cheeks and spreading them apart, licking his lips as he gazed down at the pink hole clenching and unclenching around nothing. 

Taking the lubed plug, he lubed up three of his fingers and pressed two of them against Rick’s entrance. The response was immediate and the younger man lifted his hips to get them inside, so Daryl pushed in slowly; the muscle rim offering little resistance as Rick relaxed it skillfully.

The hunter took his time preparing his prey—more than usual— since Rick would be taking him _plus_ the plug. Daryl was only satisfied when he could easily slide four of his fingers in and out of the warm channel and Rick was desperately rocking his hips against them, begging for more.

“A’right, ‘ere it comes,” he said and taking the plug on one hand, he spread Rick’s cheeks with the other as he pressed the tip of the rubber plug against the waiting hole, pushing it in slowly. Since it wasn’t a big plug—way smaller than his cock—Daryl kept pushing in until Rick was a moaning, squirming mess and the only visible part of the plug was the fuzzy, light brown tail. 

“Is it all the way in?” Rick asked through rough gasps, turning his neck to look at him while trying to twist his body around. “Can barely feel it.”

Daryl swallowed dryly at the sight, unable to respond as his eyes raked over the leader’s enticing form made all the more delicious with those ridiculously cute bunny ears and that adorable bunny tail. He could’ve come just from looking at the man in his younger years. 

“Daryl?” Rick moaned, lifting his hips and turning his upper body on his side; his hand reaching down to touch his no doubt, painfully hard cock. That action brought the hunter down from his haze and he slapped the hand away. 

“Didn’ say ya could do that.”

“Please, Daryl,” Rick complained, turning further on his side to flash him the most adorable pout ever, “just a little bit.”

“Nope,” he said simply and stood up from his position straddling Rick. The younger man groaned in frustration but obediently kept his hands away from his cock while Daryl moved toward the box and fished out a handful of red, silky ties. 

“What’re those for?” Rick asked; voice spiked with lusty interest.

“To tie my prey, what else?”

Rick bit his bottom lip to stifle the sinful moan that threatened to escape. 

Daryl approached the bed again with a predatory strut and leaned closer to his lover’s face to look intently into those clear blue eyes, keeping one hand on the curve of the younger man’s waist and bringing the ties up to Rick’s eye level with the other. “Ya okay with this?”

An eager nod was his answer. “I wanted to do it, just didn’t know how to ask,” Rick confessed with a lick of his lips. “I actually had handcuffs in mind, but these definitely work.”

He nodded and grabbed both the leader’s hands, keeping one end of the silky rope on his mouth as he tied it non-too-tightly around the wrists. “We gotta work on our communication skills. There’s only so much we can say t’ each other through looks an’ nods. Kinda surprised t’ was me who spoke ‘bout ma’ fantasy first,” he said, nodding toward Rick’s bound wrists “…not that this ain’t m’ fantasy as well.”

Rick chuckled at that. “Yeah, you’re weirdly confident ‘bout certain things.”

“I ain’t, it’s just…” Daryl trailed off with a shrug, “t’s easy with ya.”

A sweet smile graced Rick’s lips and he inched closer, asking for a kiss that Daryl gladly gave; his hand sliding down Rick’s thigh and around his ass cheek to dip two lubed up fingers alongside the plug. Rick mewled into the kiss and started rocking his hips into air.

“Shit, Daryl, I want you now. This thing’s too small,” Rick complained when they parted, lifting his hips a bit and bringing up both his bound hands to wipe some sweat off his brow. Daryl’s eyes darkened at that comment and smirked, sliding off the bed to continue his task of binding his prey. Next he tied the red tie around Rick’s ankles and he was almost tempted to add a third just under the leader’s knees, but thought better of it. He wanted his prey on hands and knees after all.

“What’s yer word?” Daryl asked roughly when he was done, pulling Rick into a sitting position by his bound wrists. Rick looked hesitant for a moment. They hardly ever needed a safe word for their sex life had been pretty vanilla until the bunny ears, but they still had decided on one, just in case they needed it. “C’mon, ya know it.”

“Walker,” Rick said finally and he nodded. They were already trained to stop and become fully alert to the mere sound of the word, so they thought it’d be a good idea to use it in their bedroom as well, although now they’d probably think about improper things as they took out walkers. He shrugged his worries and brought his attention back to Rick, who looked up at him expectantly. 

“Kneel fer me, darlin’,” he cooed, reaching out to caress Rick’s face lovingly. 

It was a bit difficult and he did most of the work for Rick’s balance with his feet tied together was shit, but he had him kneeling in front of him soon enough; his leaky cock halfway inside that pretty mouth he loved to kiss and fuck so much, and both Rick’s hands tightly wrapped around its thick base; the red binds contrasting prettily with the younger man’s pale skin. 

Rick pulled back suddenly, sucking on his head as he went, his plump lips parting from the head of his cock with a sinful, wet pop. 

“You taste good, Mr. Hunter,” Rick hummed, licking spit mixed with precum off his pink lips and moving his tongue around in his mouth to taste the archer’s essence.

“Ya hungry, lil’ one? Got lots more to unload in ya,” Daryl lustily suggested as he cupped his heavy testicles, reaching out to caress the damp, messy curls sticking out from under the bunny ears band with his other hand. 

“Starving,” Rick whispered, looking up at him in the most sinful way with those big blue eyes of his. He looked fucking gorgeous wearing the ears and the tail and all Daryl wanted was to bury his cock deep into Rick, right under the plug.

“Good. Gonna fill yer belly through the other end, tho,” he said, and bending down, he grabbed Rick and picked him up, hauling him over his right shoulder.

“Shit, Daryl! Don’t drop me,” Rick laughed as he hung down his back. Daryl looked at the plugged in tail sticking out from the luscious bare ass next to his face and brought a hand up to caress it. 

“Ain’t gonna drop ya, sweetheart,” he soothed, smirking when Rick moaned as he dipped two fingers along the underside of the plug. “Gotta keep stretchin’ ya if I wanna fit beside this thing.”

“Daryl, I’m ready,” Rick said, struggling weakly on his shoulder. “Just fuck me already.”

“What’s that, bunny?” he teased, pushing his fingers further in, curling his fingers to search for that sensitive spot and mercilessly rubbing his fingertips against it when he found it. “Ya got sumthin’ t’ say?”

Rick began squirming on his shoulder, moaning and gasping incoherencies as Daryl rubbed his fingertips harder against the bundle of nerves. He still let out a strained _fuck me._

“Ya take what I give ya,” Daryl huffed, pulling out his fingers from the lubed channel and hauling Rick off his shoulder and unto the bed. 

The younger man gave a soft yelp at being tossed so unceremoniously and so abruptly, but the surprise on his pretty face quickly changed into a devilish grin. “As you say so, Mr. Hunter,” the leader grinned playfully, already breathing heavily. 

“Damn right,” Daryl said, 

Gripping Rick’s hips, Daryl flipped him onto his front, eyeing the man up and down with lust and fixing his eyes specifically on the furry, bunny tail between those pale cheeks before he pounced on his prey, letting out low grunts as he ran his predatory tongue from the bunny tail up to the back of the leader’s neck, making Rick moan and fuck the mattress. 

Daryl had been a hunter most of his life, adopting the obsessive mindset of one since he was merely a kid. It was a part of him to chase after his prey. The thing was that he’d never felt the pull to chase after anyone before he met Rick. Since he’d lay eyes on the leader, he knew he would make him his no matter how long it took. And Rick was writhing under him now, aching for his touch, for his mouth; aching for his cock. 

Now that Daryl had him, he’d never let him go.

The archer bit the back of Rick’s neck who moaned and writhed in response, arching his back as Daryl delivered similar kisses on every bump of his spine down toward its base where those pretty dimples lay, crawling down a bit more so he could ghost his bearded chin against them.

“Daryl, please,” Rick moaned, rocking his hips against the bed to get friction on his neglected member since he couldn’t touch himself unless Daryl said so. 

Watching the leader writhe naked on the bed was too an alluring sight pass up. But now he needed him steady, so he grabbed the man’s hips and kept him still so he could lean further down and dip his tongue into the right dimple. 

“Please,” Rick mewled; lifting his hips to increase contact, but the archer held a firm grip on his hips as he kept dipping his tongue in those sensitive dimples, turning Rick into a writhing, whimpering mess. 

Worming his way further south, the archer squeezed both Rick’s ass cheeks and planted a wet kiss on each one and every part around the furry tail, ending his kissing crusade by briefly dipping his tongue beside the plug making Rick gasp and rock his hips back. Daryl smirked and pulled back; a warm feeling spread through his stomach as he admired the velvety skin of Rick’s rim stretched around the black rubber plug as it disappeared inside him. His forgotten cock jolted for attention and Daryl sat back on his hunches to coat it with lube while raking his gaze over Rick’s form.

“Shit, yer like—the cutest, sexiest bunny ever. Ya’d totally make the cover of a gay playboy.”

Rick chuckled at that. “Was there a gay playboy?”

“No idea,” he grunted. “Used to dig chicks ‘fore I met ya.” 

“Maybe we should start one,” Rick smiled cheekily, turning on his side to look at him with want. “You could appear in the woods, completely naked but for your crossbow and vest.”

“An’ ya could use that raccoon plug tail I found. Paint yer eyes black or somethin’, tho we’d have to fix ya sum’ ears fer that,” Daryl grunted, inching his cock closer to Rick’s ass. “Could steal Aaron’s camera fer a bit.”

“You found a raccoon tail?” Rick asked with interest.

Daryl nodded. “An’ a bunch o’ other stuff.”

“I like the sound of that.” 

Grabbing his thick cock with one hand and spreading one of Rick’s cheeks to the side, he pressed the broad head against the twitching hole and pushed, slowly but firmly, groaning loudly as he sank deeper into Rick’s tight sheath. 

Breath caught on his throat at the sight of Rick’s ass flush against his crotch with that bunny tail between them, tickling his lower abdomen. 

It was tight fit with the plug, maybe too tight, so he was about to pull out when Rick turned further on his side, flashing him an annoyed look and grunted a deep _move_. Daryl loved it when Rick broke character and became demanding from time to time, so instead of chastising him, he smirked and ran his hand up and down the leader’s back in a soothing caress as he pulled out slowly, sinking back inside almost immediately. 

Rick’s muscles turned into jelly with that well-aimed first thrust and a loud moan broke past the kiss swollen lips. “Daryl!” 

“They gonna hear ya,” he teased, pulling out once more and thrusting back in with a bit more force. 

“Don’t care,” Rick grunted, burying his face on the pillow to drown any other loud moan anyway.

“Ya want ‘em t’ hear?” Daryl grunted, thrusting harder and faster into the warm channel. “want ‘em all t’ know who ya belong to?”

“Shit, yeah,” Rick grunted against the pillow, lifting his ass in tune with his next thrust. 

Daryl could feel his pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach, so he reached around for Rick’s cock and started stroking it, gripping it tightly from time to time and sliding his thumb on the slit to make Rick twitch and tighten around him.

It didn’t take long for him to come when Rick’s muscles gripped his cock tightly as he came by Daryl’s hand, coating the bed sheets with his milky essence and moaning the hunter’s name so loud the hunter was sure everybody in Alexandria had heard. 

Daryl grunted as he emptied his thick release inside the leader before collapsing beside him; his spent cock slipping out with a sinful, wet sound. 

Both men breathed arduously as they looked at each other. 

“Don’t think we’re very good at keepin’ in character,” Rick sighed, reaching out with his still bound hands to lazily rub Daryl’s bicep up and down. “But we’ve got time to work on our actin’ skills.”

“Don’ give a shit ‘bout actin’ skills as long as I get to pound this tight lil’ ass,” Daryl grunted, sliding his hand around his lover’s waist to squeeze one of the ass cheeks for emphasis. The plugged in tail was still deep in there. Daryl sat up and spread the cheek to the side so he could see his cum spilling out around the plug and dripping down Rick’s other cheek and unto the bed. 

“Fuck, Rick, ya gon’ kill me,” the hunter huffed; his spent cock twitching at the delicious sight. 

Rick giggled. “And you think you’re the one in charge here.”

At that sassy comment, Daryl’s eyes darkened with lust once more and he pounced on his prey again to teach Rick who he belonged to, unaware of the leader’s self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
